Slytherin Heiress
by tinker0888
Summary: Our favorite dark lord and an interesting turn of events for him during our 7th yr. What will happen? Will he escape this situation or will he give in to the temptation?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Slytherin Heiress

Description:Tom Riddle is in a bad position. While his last year at Hogwarts one of his younger housemates tries... Anal, MPreg, N/C, Preg

Subcategory: mpreg

Rating: NC-17

Author: SlytherinHeiress

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, I owe everything to the brillant mind of J.K. Rowling.

**Preview**

Tom Riddle just can't believe what his house mate is trying to do to him, he couldn't move, he decided that he was under a spell that he didn't know of yet. The younger Slytherin advanced on him and spelled away his cloths; he heard the boy speak but couldn't comprehend what he was saying. The next thing he knew there was a pressure on his anus. He didn't realise that the boy had changed his position. The boy softly and gently put his hard cock in and Tom squirmed with pain.

-- 2 months later--

Tom awoke from yet another nightmare from that fearful night, he sat up in bed and had to quickly jolt to the bathroom. His stomach tried to empty its self but there was nothing in it to empty. When he stopped gagging he sat on the cold stone floor, he knew he had to see someone about it but who. Who would treat him for free…

Madam Pomfrey opened her door to a shivering Riddle. "Well Mr. Riddle, what are you doing up at this time in the morning?" she asked him and stepped back for him to enter.

"I'm not feeling good, every day for the past month and a half I have been throwing up almost everything I eat." he explained.

"Well come in, I'll examine you."

**Chapter 1: Toms Unexpected Surprise

* * *

**

Tom awoke from a really weird dream and just like in the dream he had to dash off to the bathroom. He heaved and nothing came out, he started to gag and still nothing came out. After he stopped he looked at his watch, it was 3:19 a.m., he groggily walked back to his bed and fell back asleep. He didn't sleep for long, there was a presence in his dorm and it didn't belong there. "Who's there?" he said carefully and grabbed his wand from under his pillow.

"Well Tom I didn't know that you were awake." said a strange but yet familiar voice.

"Who is it? Show yourself?" Tom commanded, he thought he knew who it was. If it was truly him he was ready to yell and wake the entire house up.

"So you forgot who I was already, I must have not been that good then." He said.

"Oh shit, no. No not you. You were just a dream." Tom said.

The boy laughed, "No Tom, it wasn't a dream. You see, you were my little experiment. Now that I know it works, you will come home with me. You will be my little Whore." Said the boy.

"Never…" said Tom. Tom drew out his wand and a flash of green light came out and the boy crumpled to the ground. He had to get out of his dorm, so he went down to the common room and fell back asleep in a chair in the furthest corner.

When he woke he looked at his watch and nearly freaked. He missed his first class and half of his second class. He was slightly confused also; there were students still in their night cloths. "Aren't there any classes today?" he asked out into the common room.

"Sorry Voldemort, nobody likes classes enough to go to them on Saturday. Especially on a Hogsmade weekend."

'Has time flown that fast, my last year here is almost up.' He thought to himself. 'Hang on, did he just say Hogsmade weekend?' "Hey, did you just say Hogsmade weekend?"

"Yep, sure did." The boy said. Tom went back to his dorm and got dressed, he had plans for today. First and foremost he was going to see a healer.

**-At the Healers-

* * *

**

"You can come back now Mr. Riddle." Said the nurse.

Tom entered a small examination room, "The Healer will be with you shortly."

Tom nodded his head and sat down on the examination table. He didn't have to wait long, but while he was waiting he took out a small book that he had been reading. He was so into the book that when the Healer arrived he nearly fell off the table.

"Good afternoon Mr. Riddle. What seems to be the problem?" the Healer asked.

"Well I haven't been feeling all that good lately. I have been throwing up mostly everything I eat, and I feel funny in my abdominal area." Tom said.

"Hmm, I see. Would you lay back for me?" he asked and Tom did. The Healer did a few simple tests and then a few complex tests. "Well this is strange, it seems that you are pregnant. Did you or your partner cast some spells before…?"

"I was raped o.k. and yes he said some incantations, but I couldn't understand them." Tom said.

"I see, so you don't know the spell that he used?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tom said.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Do you want to abort it?" the Healer asked.

"Abort what?"

"Your baby."

"No, no I don't. It would be against my priorities." Tom said, "But I can't have it either, I barley have enough money to support myself." Tom said.

"Well there is another option, the fetus would not grow or develop, but a bond between the two of you will strengthen as the days or years go by. Are you interested?"

"Yes!" Tom said and nearly jumped off of the table.

"Fecunal Fetus." The Healer said the incantation and put his wand to Tom's belly. "The counter spell is Hereto Fetus, and another thing. This charm can only be cast once on this fetus."

Tom felt a warmth spread throughout his body and a bright glow came from his abdomen. Tom then said goodbye and thanked the Healer and left.

**-21 Years Later-

* * *

**

Tom now Voldemort, the most feared wizard ever, had almost forgotten that he still was pregnant, but quickly remembered when the spell that the Healer had cast had gotten reversed while fighting the Potters, Black, and Lupin. When that happened he disapperated to his manor and called a certain Potions Master to aid him.

"Severus I need you to make me some potions. I am pregnant and I will need all the help through this pregnancy." He said.

"Yes master." Severus said and went to study the potions that Tom needed.

Tom was bored stiff and wanted to go somewhere, but he knew he couldn't. He had another person to think about, and to care for. As the months went by the urge to leave was getting stronger, and his baby was growing in him, making the slightly round bulge in him. He would caress it and put his hand over it and slightly sing to it. He loved the idea of being a father to a child that would one day continue in his place, if he should ever die.

He finally decided to do what he wanted; he took a trip to Diagon Ally. He of course couldn't go there as himself, so he drank down a new and improved polyjuice potion that would last longer. He always had enough hairs of his death eaters, and so he became Lucius Malfoy. He wandered to a magical animal shop where they had a special for an extremely rare snake. He bought it and took it home. It took him a while to figure out a name for it but in time he named it Nagini. The snake was just a hatchling when Tom bought her and was surprised that she could talk to her master. The days grew faster and the only thing that Tom did was deatheater meetings and talk to his snake. Nagini understood her masters plea that she was suppose to be his child's when it was born and that she must have milk to give her and him, for he will be very weak. That evening Severus came and gave Tom his much needed potions.

"Thank you Severus you have been more helpful than I expected you to be."

"Yes master, I will always be there to help you." Snape said and went down on his knees and kissed the hem of Tom's robes.

"Now Severus, this is only our little secret and no ones else needs toknow." he said. "And to ensure my faith in you... Crucio!"

Snape writhed in pain but was glad to do so if it gained his 'master's' trust.

Tom dismissed Snape and drank down his potions, he of course knew which one to take when. He could of had Snapes position but declined, he wanted to be the man everone feared.

But least he knew the person who was his downfall would be born eight days after his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Toms Unexpected Surprise

Tom awoke from a really weird dream and just like in the dream he had to dash off to the bathroom. He heaved and nothing came out, he started to gag and still nothing came out. After he stopped he looked at his watch, it was 3:19 a.m., he groggily walked back to his bed and fell back asleep. He didn't sleep for long, there was a presence in his dorm and it didn't belong there. "Who's there?" he said carefully and grabbed his wand from under his pillow.

"Well Tom I didn't know that you were awake." said a strange but yet familiar voice.

"Who is it? Show yourself?" Tom commanded, he thought he knew who it was. If it was truly him he was ready to yell and wake the entire house up.

"So you forgot who I was already, I must have not been that good then." He said.

"Oh shit, no. No not you. You were just a dream." Tom said.

The boy laughed, "No Tom, it wasn't a dream. You see, you were my little experiment. Now that I know it works, you will come home with me. You will be my little Whore." Said the boy.

"Never…" said Tom. Tom drew out his wand and a flash of green light came out and the boy crumpled to the ground. He had to get out of his dorm, so he went down to the common room and fell back asleep in a chair in the furthest corner.

When he woke he looked at his watch and nearly freaked. He missed his first class and half of his second class. He was slightly confused also; there were students still in their night cloths. "Aren't there any classes today?" he asked out into the common room.

"Sorry Voldemort, nobody likes classes enough to go to them on Saturday. Especially on a Hogsmade weekend."

'Has time flown that fast, my last year here is almost up.' He thought to himself. 'Hang on, did he just say Hogsmade weekend?' "Hey, did you just say Hogsmade weekend?"

"Yep, sure did." The boy said. Tom went back to his dorm and got dressed, he had plans for today. First and foremost he was going to see a healer.

-At the Healers-

"You can come back now Mr. Riddle." Said the nurse.

Tom entered a small examination room, "The Healer will be with you shortly."

Tom nodded his head and sat down on the examination table. He didn't have to wait long, but while he was waiting he took out a small book that he had been reading. He was so into the book that when the Healer arrived he nearly fell off the table.

"Good afternoon Mr. Riddle. What seems to be the problem?" the Healer asked.

"Well I haven't been feeling all that good lately. I have been throwing up mostly everything I eat, and I feel funny in my abdominal area." Tom said.

"Hmm, I see. Would you lay back for me?" he asked and Tom did. The Healer did a few simple tests and then a few complex tests. "Well this is strange, it seems that you are pregnant. Did you or your partner cast some spells before…?"

"I was raped o.k. and yes he said some incantations, but I couldn't understand them." Tom said.

"I see, so you don't know the spell that he used?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Tom said.

"Yes, yes. Of course. Do you want to abort it?" the Healer asked.

"Abort what?"

"Your baby."

"No, no I don't. It would be against my priorities." Tom said, "But I can't have it either, I barley have enough money to support myself." Tom said.

"Well there is another option, the fetus would not grow or develop, but a bond between the two of you will strengthen as the days or years go by. Are you interested?"

"Yes!" Tom said and nearly jumped off of the table.

"Fecunal Fetus." The Healer said the incantation and put his wand to Tom's belly. "The counter spell is Hereto Fetus, and another thing. This charm can only be cast once on this fetus."

Tom felt a warmth spread throughout his body and a bright glow came from his abdomen. Tom then said goodbye and thanked the Healer and left.

-21 Years Later-

Tom now Voldemort, the most feared wizard ever, had almost forgotten that he still was pregnant, but quickly remembered when the spell that the Healer had cast had gotten reversed while fighting the Potters, Black, and Lupin. When that happened he disapperated to his manor and called a certain Potions Master to aid him.

"Severus I need you to make me some potions. I am pregnant and I will need all the help through this pregnancy." He said.

"Yes master." Severus said and went to study the potions that Tom needed.

Tom was bored stiff and wanted to go somewhere, but he knew he couldn't. He had another person to think about, and to care for. As the months went by the urge to leave was getting stronger, and his baby was growing in him, making the slightly round bulge in him. He would caress it and put his hand over it and slightly sing to it. He loved the idea of being a father to a child that would one day continue in his place, if he should ever die.

He finally decided to do what he wanted; he took a trip to Diagon Ally. He of course couldn't go there as himself, so he drank down a new and improved polyjuice potion that would last longer. He always had enough hairs of his death eaters, and so he became Lucius Malfoy. He wandered to a magical animal shop where they had a special for an extremely rare snake. He bought it and took it home. It took him a while to figure out a name for it but in time he named it Nagini. The snake was just a hatchling when Tom bought her and was surprised that she could talk to her master. The days grew faster and the only thing that Tom did was deatheater meetings and talk to his snake. Nagini understood her masters plea that she was suppose to be his child's when it was born and that she must have milk to give her and him, for he will be very weak. That evening Severus came and gave Tom his much needed potions.

"Thank you Severus you have been more helpful than I expected you to be."

"Yes master, I will always be there to help you." Snape said and went down on his knees and kissed the hem of Tom's robes.

"Now Severus, this is only our little secret and no ones else needs to know." He said, "And to ensure my faith in you… Crucio!"

Snape writhed in pain but was glad to do so if it gained his 'masters' trust.

Tom dismissed Snape and drank down his potions, he of course knew which ones to take when. He could have had Snapes position but declined, he wanted to be the man everyone feared. But at least he knew the person who was his downfall would be born eight days after his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday Sara

It was painful for Tom to go out more often due to his stomach. It kept getting bigger and bigger. Soon Tom wanted it out of him he complained about looking like a beached whale. But in his eighth month he swore he felt like giving birth. He called Snape immediately and Snape flooed to the nearest fireplace and found Tom on the ground. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some potions and made Tom drink them.

"There you should be able to carry to term. I need you to drink this potion one swig a day for two weeks. I'll leave you another vile just in case you run out." He said and did the thing that they do.

"Thank you; if I did not carry to term then I would have killed her. I do not want to do so, you saved her." He said and Snape didn't want to question him of why he would do such a thing. Tom dismissed Snape and took out a book on male pregnancy.

On the 22 of July Tom was expecting to go though a lot of pain but with Snapes help he felt very little. When he could fall asleep he would with the help of sleeping potions. It was a long time before he could actually give birth; his organs were changing around to let the little body through. When that was finished he need to dilate to the right size and that took him into the next day. At 7:38 p.m. a little bundle came into the world, and Tom being himself didn't know how to love so he didn't even look at her.

"Snape take her away from me, I don't want to see that little brat. And sense you do not work in the summer I demand you to look after her." Tom said and took a swig of a sleeping potion and turned on his side and fell asleep.

Snape took her to the room not far away from Tom's and cuddled her on the bed. He looked at her and instantly fell in love with her. "Hey little one, I know your dad is an ass hole. He didn't even look at you or even give you a name. So I guess I'll give you a name, hmm… how about Samantha." The baby squirmed and cried a little. "No how about Jessica." She did the same. "O.k. then Sara." And she smiled, so that day forward she was Sara.

The only time her dad wanted to see her was to see if she was doing o.k. He didn't want any attachment to her. Snape continued to watch her even when school started. He took her with him to the school and asked Poppy (Madam Pomfrey) to look after her when he worked. When he finished his day of work he took her back to Tom and stayed there this was repeated until he vanished.

When he tried killing the Potters son, he took her into his chambers and got her a crib and everything. Only Dumbledore knew that she was Toms, but everyone else thought that she was his. Almost everyone want to see her and Snape got frustrated at them coming down into his chambers just to goggle at her. After she was five Snape decided to adopt her. It was an easy process; he told the adoption agency that he found her at his door, stewing in her birth fluids.

He had raised her ever sense then and cared as if she were his. They signed and stamped his papers before he left. He was happy and he didn't want her to grow up as an evil person like her true father. He would of like it if she was to get into Gryffindor, even though he hated most of them he wanted her to be in there, other than in Slytherin.

Snape had loads of trouble with her though, when she turned six he had the hardest time fixing whatever her uncontrolled magic did. She would help him in potions class because he wouldn't leave her alone in their rooms. With her being brought up at Hogwarts she was being raised up good. Snape didn't want her to be the next dark lord when her real father died as he planned. On her 11th birthday she waited patiently for her letter to come, this would mean that she would be able to see her 'grandpa'.

The only thing that she had to do was take the train to school that summer like the rest had to do. Sense her dad had to be there before the train got there he dropped her off with a kiss of good luck. She walked through the barrier and saw the train that she was accustomed to, through the many rides that she had to endure throughout the years. She went to her favorite compartment but she saw that a boy already sat there. "Hello, I'm Sara." She said and offered her hand to be shaken.

"Harry, nice to meet you, Sara." Harry said and let her sit next to him, after taking her hand in friendship. "So which house do you want to go in?" He asked after a long pause.

"I would really like to go into Gryffindor, but if I get into Slytherin I would ask my dad to talk to my grandpa to change me." She said and looked out the window.

"Really who's your dad, and grandpa?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Well my dad is Severus Snape and my grandpa is Albus Dumbledore." She said.

"Wow! Your grandpa is the headmaster of the school?" Harry said amazed.

"Yeah my dad is the potions teacher."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

**Warning:** Again, Yes I did take a couple of things out of the 1st book but they are needed. Again I do not take credit in the work that I took out of the book but the story wouldn't be right without it. Happy Reading!!! ;D

Sara was glad that she finally made a friend that was her own age, even though she knew his name she didn't know who he was. She didn't know it was her father that tried to kill him; the only father she knew was Snape. When they finally arrived she made another friend, Ron, she hoped that they all would be in the same house.

On the trip across the black lake Sara could feel everybody's nervousness and she couldn't help but be nervous along with them. Halfway across the lake Sara turned to Harry and Ron. "If you look closely you can see the giant squid. He escorts the first years across to make sure that no one falls in."

Just like that Harry and Ron both looked over and they could see one of its arms just below the surface. "Wow he must be huge!" Exclaimed Ron.

Then Hagrid told them that they would be getting their first sight of Hogwarts in just a few minuets, and he was right. When they came around the bend there stood Hogwarts in all its glory. It didn't take long for them to reach the bank and all the new students got out of their boats and followed Hagrid to the front door and banged three times and entered.

He led the students into another chamber and there stood a witch that seemed if you looked at her wrong she would eat her. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." He said.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here." She said and led them the rest of the way.

It seemed that they were going to another room to wait. But wait for what, was going through every ones mind. When they reached their destination McGonagall turned around and waited for them to catch up. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said and walked away.

Professor McGonagall came back and led them into the Great Hall where they got their first glimpse of the other students and the other teachers. They just stood there and waited for what… Sara didn't know, all she knew was that she just stood there. Every year that she was there she never saw the sorting take place. It seemed that everyone was staring at the old dusty hat, so she stared too.

After a few seconds the hat twitched and began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After the song ended the entire Hall clapped and cheered, then McGonagall took out a rolled up parchment and unrolled it then cleared her throat, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Sara could see Ron's twin brothers cat-calling.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gelmir, Arwen!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…, "Nott"…, "Parkinson"…, then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"…, then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then —

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall, and Sara couldn't figure out why, he was only a kid. He became a Gryffindor. Sara thought her ears would spilt, the Gryffindors was screaming "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

The time had come "Riddle, Sara!" McGonagall called out and people hushed again, waiting … she walked up to the stool and sat down, before the hat was near her head it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Sara walked over to the Slytherins table and Malfoy pushed Crabbe out of the way and asked her if she wanted to sit with him. So she sat with him. She didn't like him but if they were going to be spending time together she would have to put up with him. Harry looked at her, wondering if they would still be friends.

After dinner she walked with her group to their common room and went to her dorms. She knew her father would have a fit that she got into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor. He would probably talk with the Slytherins.

How right she was, he called every Slytherin into the common room except Sara. "Listen up, so I don't have to repeat myself. Sara Riddle is my daughter by adoption. Her real father is Tom Riddle, or more known as Lord Voldemort. I would not piss her off, she is extremely strong, and you would piss me off in the process. That is all, good night." He said and turned around and stormed out of the common room. He didn't feel like getting bombarded with questions.

The next morning he found out in the History of Hogwarts, the reason why Sara was put in Slytherin, other than her 'father' was in Slytherin. The guardian/parent's child must be in the same house that they are Head of.

"Only if I could see to getting her into Gryffindor, I need to see that old meddling man." He thought to himself.

Instead of going straight to his classroom to prepare for teaching he went to Dumbledore's office and had a little chat and the old fool simply said "no," and he wouldn't budge. Even when Snape said that they will try to kill her. All he said to that was "she is very strong and I think that they would think twice about trying to kill her. If they do then they would piss her off and she would hurt them. She would use Parseltongue magic on them and we wouldn't be able to turn them back, only she can, and of course young Harry."

A/N: Cliff hanger……………………… Hahahahahahaha I feel so evil right now.

I always wanted to have a cliff hanger. Hahahahahahahahaha……………… only I know how this story will turn out. More EVIL hahahahahaha.

Anyways have fun be merry and don't do anything I wouldn't do…………… wow I really shouldn't say that, there really isn't anything I don't do except drugs. Drugs can go to hell. Well bye before I say too much. Thanks to all my readers how you have fun.


End file.
